Happiness Will Never Hurt
by LoricTribute78
Summary: My collection of [pretty short] Navrina (Marina/Eight) one-shots that are quite random in topics. Most will be sweet. (mostly written from Marina's POV) Be warned: there may be spoilers for The Fall of Five
1. Christmas Sweaters

**I do NOT own the Lorien Legacies. **

**Anyway, I was going to publish the one-shots after I finish my "Return of Eight" story (such an original name, huh?) but I decided to upload one or two one-shots for Christmas. So here you go! **

* * *

**Christmas Sweaters **

"Hey, try this one for size!" Eight says to me, tossing me an ugly red sweater with a green Christmas tree that has red ornaments and a dirty yellow star. Thanks to his current somewhat charming personality, I've already tried a hideous blue one with a snowman and black top hat and an itchy yellow one with a vivid red stocking. Nine has sent us to the store for warm clothes to wear during the winter, but so far Eight only has his eye out for those disgusting Christmas sweaters.

"No!" I cry, throwing it back to him. Eight pretends to pout in a way that'd normally make me feel some sympathy for him, but now I gently shove him away.

"Wow, short-tempered much?" Eight teases.

"I already tried two of those for you!" I retort. Eight laughs.

"Fine," he says. He digs around the box of sweaters and pulls out a ridiculous green sweater with a gingerbread man that has red buttons and white icing.

"I'm not gonna try that one, either…" I muse. Eight straightens himself.

"Hey, I wasn't going to make you wear it!" he says. I raise an eyebrow at him. "How do you think I'd look in this one?"

I can't help but giggle trying to imagine Eight in the sweater. "Green isn't your color."

"It matches my eyes," he replies charmingly.

"Not that green. But if you do wear it, I'll be sure to snap a picture to show Nine and Six," I smirk at him. "They would go on for days."

"Weeks," Eight winks at me.

"Months," I say, playing along.

"Years," he replies, grinning at me.

"Probably when we get back to Lorien, too," I add.

"Nine would probably make our children beg you to see it," Eight says, chuckling. Immediately I feel flaring heat rise up to my cheeks.

"Children?" I sputter out. "_Our_ children?!"

Eight flashes me his charming smile. I blush even more.

"What, not part of your plans?" he asks playfully. "Not like there are any other guys out there." Eight smirks at me.

"Hmm, I don't know, Nine seems a bit attractive these days," I tease.

"Why, I'm flabbergasted!" Eight exclaims, putting his hands to his chest as if he were to defend himself. I grin as Eight holds out his arms, pulling me into an embrace which I gladly go into.

"Admit it," Eight says sternly yet playfully at the same time. His face is buried in my hair and his lips brush my shoulder as he speaks. "You still love me."

"I do," I say, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too, Marina."

* * *

**I might update one or two more chapters before Christmas and then I'll continue updating my other story, and come back to this one after the other story's complete.**

**Do you guys have any topic requests? **


	2. Ribbon

**Oh my goodness guys, your reviews were so nice and sweet and oh my gosh thank you so much and ily guys so much and eeek that was me squealing from all your feedback!**

**For the one who asked (charlie260), the ship name Navrina came from one of the accounts on Tumblr. Not many people use it though but there's no other ship name I've heard of.**

**Okay, last one before Christmas and I'm considering updating once in a while but not as frequently as my other story until that one's finished. Personally I don't like this one as much as the other one.**

* * *

Ribbon

"Eight!" I cry. "You are going to choke yourself with that thing!"

Eight has purposely tangled himself in a long strand of pink shimmery ribbon. "Hey, it brings out my eyes," he winks. I have to admit, it does make his brilliant green eyes stand out even more.

"Now, get yourself out of that mess and help me put up the lights," I snap. Eight chuckles before obediently unwrapping the ribbon. He and I are in charge of this year's Christmas decorations while Sarah, John, Sam, and Malcolm prepare the food. Nine and Six are in charge of Christmas shopping, after last time Eight and I came home empty handed and my hair messed up from trying those hideous Christmas sweaters. Eight helps me untangle the lights.

"I'll miss it here on Earth," Eight says.

"I still don't get how we are expected to jump start a planet," I add.

"I wonder what we'll have on Lorien…" Eight muses. He puts on his best day dream expression. It makes him look retarded and I giggle.

"I wonder if the Lorics ever celebrated Christmas," I say. "Or the other holidays they had."

"There was Quartermoon," Eight points out. "That seemed pretty festive." I eye him questionably. He adds, "Oh, sorry, I forgot. It's when the two Loric moons hang parallel to each other in the sky. It's also the day the Mogadorians attacked.

"Oh."

"It'd be lovely if they celebrated Christmas," Eight says, switching to a more comfortable subject.

"Maybe we could bring Christmas to Lorien," I suggest.

"I don't know, we'll have to carry a tree and everything," Eight says. "And the ornaments as well."

"You're forgetting the lights and the presents," I tease.

"No presents without wrapping paper!" Eight smiles.

"How about those stockings and candy canes?" I say, playing along with him.

"Yeah, and how could you ever forget the bells and the mistletoe that I can kiss you under?" Eight flashes me a mischievous grin. I turn a bright shade of red but decide to ignore what he just said.

"I didn't," I giggle. "You are the one that forgot about Santa, his reindeer, and gingerbread cookies!"

"And houses!" Eight says. "How are we going to bring Santa to Lorien?"

I smile. "You could be Santa."

"No way."

We continue putting up the lights. Soon it starts to snow lightly. Every now and then Eight and I get into a short snowball fight. My hair is damp from him pulling me onto the snow beside him, and my lips are red from the cold and a heated kiss we shared earlier.

"Marina?" Eight says softly. He takes my hand and we take a step back, admiring the finished lights flickering on and off.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"You forgot something."

"What is it?"

Eight squeezes my hand gently before whispering, "You forgot the ribbon."

* * *

**Okay even though I'm probably not going to update in a while, I currently have two one-shots that I need to upload. Would you guys like the sad one first and the happier one second, or the happier one first and the sad one second?**


	3. Scarred

**Happy New Years guys! Thank you so much for the nice reviews on this story and on my other one, The Return of Eight, which I just posted the last chapter yesterday.**

**So here's the next one-shot, and all the reviewers wanted the sad one first, so here it is!**

* * *

**Scarred**  
_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time.  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break.  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

I touch the window pane. The glass is cold and I shudder at the touch. Outside is pouring hard and the skies are cloudy, grey, and moody. Blinking back my tears, I look up at the sky. Even in this weather it's bright compared to what I've been through this past week. My heart aches as I stare up at the sky, longing for the people I've lost, longing for the ones that are up there beyond the stormy clouds and over my currently dead rainbow.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold_

Frowning, I continue staring at the sky. It takes my entire urge to keep looking up towards a brighter hope than look down in loss and defeat. Every second I feel that reminding myself to stay strong and determined hurts more and more. It's cruel what the world can do to you—one second it's all sunshine and rainbows, and the next it'll aggressively jerk your pleasures away and replace it with sorrow and grief.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

One day, the world will take away that grief and mourning and maybe give me back my joys. That is, if I can survive until that day.

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding onto nothing_

I give up and bent down, grasping for whatever part of hope and spirit I have left. A fresh round of tears flood my cheeks, which had just recently dried from a breakdown an hour ago. I sink to my knees and allow my grief to take over me in choked sobs once again. _I love you and I wish you were here right now._

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Can't finish what you've started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

I huddle as the rain patters on the window glass, beating down violently as if they are the death trying to reach me and the glass—a spark of hope—is trying to protect me from death's arms. I have to struggle through this hole the world has buried me in. I have to show the world who is boss, and they can't control me with their twists of fate and luck.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it_

I wipe my tears away only to have them immediately replaced by more tears. Burying my face into my arms, the happy memories start to flood me. I see his sparkling green eyes, his playful and inviting smile, I feel the warmth and comforting strength of his arms around me and the way his dark curly hair tickles my face when I lean into his shoulder.

I can't believe he's gone.

_I know, I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone, no_

Looking up at the sky once more, I finally see him.  
I see my happiness, my joy, my source of laughter, complete with his cheeky grin.  
I see my Eight.

* * *

**Hmm, it looked a lot longer on Microsoft Word...**

**The song is Haunted by Taylor Swift, by the way.**


	4. Boba

**Hi guys. Sorry if the last one was too sad (or not sad enough). And thank you (endlessly and again) for the awesome reviews :P**

**I'll be gone this whole weekend so I'll update today. (today's story is not sad, fyi)**

**Updates will be slower from now on because I don't have that many one-shots written and ready to be published, unless you guys want to read the crappy ones XP**

**Anyway, needless to say, I don't own the Lorien Legacies.**

* * *

Boba

"Hey, I hear there is a popular store right down the street," Eight says on a blazing summer day. We're staying a week in Southern California and boy, does it get hot in August. "Sweaty summer day like this, I could use a drink, you know?"

"You want to go sometime?" I ask.

"Only with you, sweetheart," he replies, giving me a charming look. I'm used to his cute attempts at flirting, but I still can't help it and giggle.

That afternoon Eight and I walk hand in hand to the store. Inside it's quite crowded but the AC is on at full blast, though it's still stuffy with the amount of sweat and people inside. Eight picks up a menu and peers at it.

"Boba?" He laughs. I've never heard of boba before. What could it be? Tippy-toeing, I look over his shoulder and see the words: _Boba Milk Tea._

"I'll assume the liquid is milk tea, which leaves boba to be those round, black dots," I point out, looking at the pictures and what everyone else is drinking.

"What do you think it tastes like?" Eight says, looking puzzled at me. I pause, thinking what type of food people would put in tea with milk.

"I have my bets on crunchy," I say. "Chocolatey, maybe."

"I think you've been mistaken for a cereal," Eight teases. I punch him in the arm. He continues, "Anyway, I think maybe chewy. Although I can't fight with the chocolate part."

"Well, let's see!" I say. We've reached the front of the line and Eight treats us to two boba milk teas.

Taking my cup and grasping it for the cold, milk tea, I put the straw to my mouth. I don't sip yet, though.

"Okay, whoever loses has to be the winner's slave for a week," Eight smiles mischievously.

"No way!" I cry.

"Afraid?" Eight taunts, giving me an evil grin.

"No," I respond with all my determination. "Let's do this."

I take a sip full of tea. It's very good and not sweet; I like it a lot. I taste no hint of chocolate, though, but maybe it's one of those types that don't flavor the milk it's in. My next sip includes two bobas, but to my disappointment they are round, smooth, and silky. Definitely not crunchy. Sinking my teeth into it, I straighten myself in horror: Eight's won. Boba is chewy.

Very chewy, actually.

Eight reads the look on my face as he swallows his own boba. He throws his arms up in victory, the drinks on the table almost spilling. "I win!"

Let's just say that the following week was very tiresome—and unpleasant.


	5. Annoyance

**Aw, guys, those lovely reviews are amazing!**

**I know this probably isn't the best topic ever, but I can't really think of anything and I haven't updated in a while so...okay.**

**WARNING: I'm sorry if I get 21 Guns stuck in your head. When I unearthed this in the document it sure got stuck in my head. And when I wrote this it wouldn't get out of my head either. **

**I don't own the Lorien Legacies.**

* * *

**Annoyance**

"ONE! 21 GUNS! LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS! GIVE UP THE FIGHT!" The horrible shriek coming from upstairs sings off-key and really loudly.

"For God's sake, Eight, shut up!" Nine yells. "We are trying to watch a movie!"

"ONE! 21 GUNS! THROW UP YOUR ARMS, INTO THE SKY! YOU AND I!" Eight continues, ignoring Nine's complaint.

"What is he doing up there?" Ella asks, curled up beside me. Nine listens closely, using his advanced hearing. He immediately smiles, and listening carefully, I hear running water.

"I know how to make him shut up," Six smiles mischievously. Nine grins back at her, obviously catching on.

"Marina, why not you go up there and join him?" Nine asks sarcastically. "That'll make him shut up for sure."

I turn a bright shade of red. "No way!" I cry. Ella perks up.

"I don't get it…" she whispers. John nudges Nine.

"Whoa, don't give her the talk yet," Sam says. He turns to me, grinning evilly. "Although you know, that's not a very bad idea. It works, doesn't it?"

"You never know for sure until you give it a try," Six teases. I blush even more.

"WHEN IT'S TIME TO LIVE AND LET DIE, AND YOU CAN'T GET ANOTHER TRY, SOMETHING INSIDE THIS HEART HAS DIED, YOU'RE IN RUINS…" Eight bellows. It's obvious that he's purposely trying to get on our nerves.

"Marina!" Nine snaps. "Make him shut up!"

"If only you have a better plan!" I retort.

"ONE! 21 GUNS! LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS, GIVE UP THE FIGHT!"

Ella sighs and shakes her head. Six looks at me, her eyes pleading with banter. Sarah smirks at me, saying, "Pressuring, huh?"

I roll my eyes and get up. Nine whoops. "Cover your ears, Ella!" He cries. Six slaps him on the arm as Ella looks up, puzzled.

I knock on the door to the restroom, my heart pounding. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S WORTH FIGHTING FOR—hold up, I'm almost done!" Eight yells over the running water. "Although I'm pretty sure there's another restroom here! Unless someone is using it. Then—"

"It's me!" I shout back.

"Oh, then you're welcome to come in," Eight replies. I blush, thankful that he can't see it.

"No thanks," I say politely. "I just came up here to tell you to shut up."

"That's it?" Eight responds. "Nah, you have to do better than that."

"Eight!" I cry, heat rising to my cheeks once more. "Please!"

There is a pause. "You do know that I was listening to you guys downstairs, right? I do have that hyped up super hearing, too," he says. I can imagine him giving me a wink with it. "Nine has some pretty nice ideas."

"Well, at least can you tone it down?" I plead.

"Fine," Eight says. He starts humming to himself quietly. Just before I turn to leave, he says, "Next time though, listen to Nine, Marina of the Seas."

* * *

**Do you guys have any topic requests? I'd love to hear them.**


	6. Serf's Up

**Hello guys! I decided to make a continuation of what Eight does to Marina after the boba bet, thanks to a lovely review's suggestion! Thank you all so much for all the feedback whether it comes in the form of a follow, favorite, or review!**

**I don't own the Lorien Legacies.**

**Please try not to cringe at my failed attempt of creating corny jokes.**

* * *

**Serf's Up**

"You _what?!_" Nine cries. "How could you?! That thing does NOT look crunchy!" I lean against the hallway wall, sulking. I lost a bet against Eight and now I have to serve him for a week.

Eight teleports between Nine and me. He smiles at Nine before turning around to face me, saying, "Ready for your first task?" I here Nine snickering and I look up at Eight, meeting his eyes.

"No," I whisper. Eight ignores my response and rises to the tip of his toes in excitement.

"I left my mug of coffee on the kitchen table," he says. I stare blankly at him.

"Hey! You're the one with teleportation!" I cry, jabbing a finger at his chest. Over exaggerating a surprised look, Eight raises his eyebrows and straightens in 'horror'.

"Well, maybe I just don't want to teleport," Eight replies. I roll my eyes but can't help but laugh at his stupidity.

"You _teleported_ here to tell me to get a mug!" I giggle, and Eight gives me a playful shove.

"Hey!" he says. "You lost a bet, serf!"

"What?!" I cry, but it turns out to be more of a laugh. "Calling me a serf?"

"Serf's up!" Eight jokes. He imitates the _ding!_ of a bell. "Retrieve mug from table eight!" I laugh at his cruel joke. "Now, go get my mug! You lost the bet!" Eight pushes me to the kitchen where I snatch his mug. Before returning it to Eight, I take a sip for good measure.

The next day, I'm awaken by Eight, only a few millimeters apart from my face, whispering, "Serf, up!" At first I'm startled, but after realizing it's just Eight I calm down a bit. I shake my head at his attempt to add on to his previous joke but he pulls me up into his arms.

"I'll go easy on you, okay?" he asks, though still grinning mischievously. I sarcastically smile back, and he pulls me closer to him, our noses touching. He playfully gives me a stern look, but deep down inside I know I should trust him. After all, getting a mug probably isn't that much compared to what he could do to me. This time, I smile whole-heartedly and lean in to give him a quick kiss.

"Serf's up," he whispers.

"Yes?" I ask, playing along.

Eight grins. "Go make me some breakfast."

* * *

**I know it's short .-. Feel free to call these drabbles.**


	7. Prankster

**Long time, no update. Missed me?**

**I don't own the Lorien Legacies.**

* * *

**Prankster**

"Marina! Marina, wake up!" I'm shook awake by Ella, who is sitting on the edge of my bed, trying her very best not to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I ask. Ella bursts out laughing, and I lie in bed eyeing her nervously. Instinctively, I reach out to see if I'd wet the bed—a long time ago when I just arrived at the convent there was this one girl who would put the younger girls' hands in a bowl of warm water—but no, the sheets are completely dry. Then my hand goes up to my face, but I feel nothing strange there, either. Wiping away a tear, Ella manages to hand me a mirror.

"Sorry, Nine dared me to!" Ella chokes on the words, but she holds the laughter in as I cautiously open the mirror, revealing a mustache drawn on my face with a marker. Heat rises to my cheeks.

"ELLA!" I shriek, as I jump out of bed and chase her to the hallway! "Ella! Come back here!"

"Don't worry, I used a washable one!" Ella giggles, dashing away from me.

"Whoa there, why so early?" Eight appears in front of me and I bump into him. I look up at him, about to answer his question, until I see a glint of mischief in his eyes. Then I remember that there's a big, fat piece of facial hair drawn on my face—too late now, anyway. Eight smirks. "Nice, um, outfit."

"Don't laugh," I scold. "I was just gonna wash it off."

"Looks more like you were just gonna rip Ella's head off," Eight mutters.

"Yeah, that too." I turn toward the restroom at the other side of the hall when Eight smiles and reaches out for my arm.

"Marina, wait," he says. I look at him. "You don't have to get Ella back."

I raise an eyebrow at him, carefully forming the words, "Why not?"

Eight grins. "Nine dared _me_ to draw that—I only dared Ella to take the blame."

"EIGHT!" I cry, jerking my arm away from his grip and giving him a shove in the chest.

"Calm down," he laughs, gathering me into his arms. I allow myself to enjoy his embrace for a split second, then I push away. Man, I need to get back at this guy.

Eight acts surprised by my rejection before teleporting away. Instinctively I turn around just in case he's behind me, but it seems that he went elsewhere. Cautiously I walk over to the kitchen for a quick breakfast, jumping at every noise I hear, even the usual creaking of the floorboards. I swear I won't fall for anymore pranks today.

I settle down with a box of cereal, a bowl, a spoon, and half-full carton of milk. Paranoid, I give the carton a little shake—just in case anything odd is in there—but all I hear is the milk swishing around. I pour the milk into my bowl without a second thought. I study the cereal box of cornflakes pointlessly, as I don't have an x-ray vision Legacy. Crossing my fingers and hoping for the best, I shake a handful of cereal into bowl. Once the cornflakes (and nothing else) come out, I loosen up a bit. Suddenly, a pale green hand with stitches and scars drops out, startling me as I yelp and drop the box, the contents spilling to the floor as well as causing some milk being splashed out of the bowl.

Eight appears in front of me, too, laughing his heart out.

"EIGHT!" I shriek. He gives me a charming smile before teleporting away again. I roll my eyes and look at the mess he caused. Deciding that I have no appetite anymore, I clean up the mess using my telekinesis.

"Marina," Ella cries. I turn around to see her racing towards me. "I have the perfect idea—" she glances around, making sure Eight isn't there "—to get back at him."

That afternoon Ella and I sneak into Eight's bedroom with a pile of green goo we picked up at a dollar store earlier. Ella had dug up a bucket in the garden and we washed it with a hose.

"I'm going to lift you up," I whisper to Ella. She smiles and nods as she firmly grips the bucket. I concentrate and lift her up. Ella creaks open the door and balances the bucket on top so it leans on the door frame and will drop towards the hall if someone touches the door, even slightly. She gives me a quick thumbs up and I carefully lower her down. Squinting at the top of the door frame, Ella decides to shrink down to a tiny five-year-old and darts out Eight's room agilely without touching the door. On the other hand, I'm having a bit of conflict figuring out how to leave the room. Maybe I should hide so I don't miss the bucket dropping on Eight. I go against it, though, because after a good look there really is no place to hide in this almost bare room. I guess Eight really likes to keep things simple.

Straightening myself as best as possible, I squeeze past the crack between the door and the hall. I miss the door by a hair and carefully scoot out toward the hallway but I barely make it past the doorframe when Eight appears in front on me. Startled, I inch back a bit but luckily I don't come in contact with the door. I blush and tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear before smiling at Eight.

"Didn't expect to see you here," he smiles back. "What are you up to?"

I roll my eyes. "You don't have to be suspicious of everything I do."

Eight merely shrugs. He leans towards me and places a hand under my chin, lifting my head up. "Nope, I don't, don't I?" He chuckles a bit at his own play on words. Then he casually leans an arm against the wall—no door—uh oh.

I yelp and jump as the bucket falls on top of me, the green goop getting caught in my hair and draping over my face. Eight roars with laughter, clapping as he catches his breath. I ball up my hands into fists as I pointlessly wipe the slime out of my face, but it only drips some more.

"Shut it!" I hiss at Eight, but he only laughs some more. The goo has gotten on my clothes and my shirt clings to my stomach.

"I'm s-sorry!" Eight manages, barely choking out the words. His laughter gradually dies down. "Hey, you don't look that bad…" His hands reach out to help me wipe the goo from my face. "And, were you trying to prank me?"

I do my best to keep a straight face. "Ella's idea!"

After that experience, I really give up on pranks.


	8. Wreck this Journal

**I don't own the Lorien Legacies. **

**I am so sorry I've been neglecting this fanfiction. I've been busy managing an Instagram ( lorictribute78) and a Tumblr (lorictribute78) as well as going on with my personal life.**

**So this one-shot really sucks, but I hope you'll like it anyway.**

* * *

**Wreck This Journal**

"I found this at the very bottom of the stack of books at the store," Eight grins at me. "Thought we would try something humans normally do."

"Do humans normally wreck…journals?" I ask. Eight shrugs.

"I hear there is a challenge of doing all of them in one sitting," he says. I eye him. "Okay, fine, I'm really bored. Want to wreck this journal with me?"

…

_Draw with glue on this page_

Eight tosses me a stick of colored glue as he unscrewed the cap of a bottle of white glue. "Ready?" he asks. I nod in response. Eight grins and squeezes out the number 8 onto the book. It flattens out and eventually transforms into a blob, taking up the whole page. He shrugs and turns to another page.

…

_Tie a string to the spine of this book. Swing wildly. Let it hit the walls._

Eight enthusiastically ties a string to the spine. He hands it to me and shrinking back, I shake my head.

"You sure?" he says. I nod but it's obvious Eight really wants to swing the book himself. He gives me a mischievous grin and spins around idiotically, letting the book thwack whatever it comes in contact with. Purposely or not, the book hits me. I let out a yelp.

"Eight!" I shriek. He teleports to me, laughing wildly. I push him away.

…

_Tie a string to the journal. Go for a walk, drag it._

I snatch the string and tie it around the journal. Eight grins at me and leads the way to the back door.

"The backyard?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"It is dirtier," Eight says. I follow him, dragging the book behind me, making sure it doesn't miss any rocks or piles of dirt. Eight unlatches the gate and jumps out on to the sidewalk.

"Won't people look at us strangely for walking a journal?" I say. Eight chuckles.

"Hopefully not. Maybe they've wrecked a journal before, too," he says.

"I doubt it."

…

_Float this page._

"Easy!" Eight snaps. He rips out the page and takes my hand, teleporting us to the pool in the backyard. I bend down and gently place the page onto the surface of the water. Jumping backwards to watch it float, I accidently bump into Eight, startling both of us. In a flash I tense up, and fall into the pool.

"Oh, come on!" I cry.

…

_Figure out a way to freeze this page_

"I've got it!" I cry, tearing the page out. Eight gives me a knowing smile. I place my hands onto the page and concentrate, letting my Legacy take over. Soon enough, it's frozen.

…

_Sleep with this book._

"Me?" I ask. "Or you?" Eight grins.

"Together. Like all the other challenges," he smiles. Who knew how evil this book could be. I roll my eyes.

"Good night," I sigh, walking toward my room.

"Wait, what about me!?" Eight jokes (only he isn't joking). I close my door behind me, totally forgetting he could teleport, and lie down on my bed, the book in my arms. Soon enough, Eight appears in front of the bed. He lies down next to me.

"Hi there."

…

_Take this book in the shower with you._

Horrified, I look up at Eight. He meets with a grin.

"No," I immediately let out. "Not together on this one."

* * *

**I have also run out of ideas. Any suggestions?**


End file.
